The Red Carpet
|caption=Watch this episode on YouTube |length=3:37 |season=4 |number=13 |image=File:Sonic Head.jpg |prodcode=52-413 |date=July 8, 2012 |previous=Movie Magic |next=Star Fox }} Sonic For Hire: (Season 4 Finale) is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the fourth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-second episode overall. About Plot In this, the Season 4 finale, Tails and Sonic: Two Bad Characters is finally ready to premiere on the big screen. The Host of Entertainment Tonight is live on the red carpet, raving that the movie is one of the biggest things to talk about since Something to Talk About showed the trailer for Braveheart. Kirby, Soniqua, and Alex Kidd arrive on the red carpet as the Host speaks. Jim, Eggman, and Thunderhead then arrive, with Thunderhead being insulted to his title of "Guest", saying that he is in the movie. Eggman tells the barbarian that no one is here to see him, then tells the ladies where to meet him after the premiere, with Jim disappointed that the doctor could not wear his pants for one night. Before long, the two bad characters themselves arrive. The Host asks Tails for a word about the movie. Tails just tells him to buckle up, as he is about to get his money's worth. The Host then asks simultaneously asks Sonic not to hit him again and how he is digging all the action. Sonic tries to say a cool thing like Tails, but the Host does not understand, prompting Sonic to leave. Inside the theater, many of Sonic's friends and loads of new characters cheer in delight when the Machinima logo turns up on the screen. This is then followed by the Two Bad Characters title screen, accompanied by a rocking remix of the Sonic for Hire ''theme. In the movie itself (which is portrayed differently than how things actually turned out), Sonic is fighting Eggman in one of his numerous machines. The doctor lands a hit on the hedgehog, then haltingly says he is going to kill him (with the real Eggman praising the delivery of his lines). As Sonic begs for someone to help him, Tails swoops in and finishes the doctor off, as Eggman makes a comment about his aching back. Sonic is grateful to Tails for saving his life and apologizes for wetting himself. Tails then asks Sonic what he should do with his half of the rings. Instead of suggesting Dreamcast stock like in reality, Tails suggests that Sonic fins himself a wife, start a family, and settle down in a nice place. Sonic brashly refuses the option and instead chooses of his own free will to invest in the Dreamcast. In reality, as the audience laughs at Sonic's humiliation, the real Sonic sneaks out of his seat and heads to the boiler room. Tails notices this and follows his spike-headed co-star. Tails confronts Sonic near a boiler, claiming that his plan is to alter the temperature so everyone will leave. Sonic tells Tails to go back to his seat, saying that he came to piss on the boiler, referencing his love of the smell of steaming piss. Tails knows this is true and tries to exit, but it is revealed that the door is locked. Back in the theater, everyone is watching the movie's recreation of The Battle: Part 2, more specifically, the part where Tails pisses in Sonic's face. Suddenly, the film glitches out and is replaced by an enormous version of Sonic's head. Sonic's head states that he has a message for Tails, with Eggman claiming that something is about to go down. The message claims to be (along with other things Sonic wants to get off his chest) about Tails' imminent death, sending the entire theater into a state of emergency. Back in the boiler room, Sonic is in disbelief that the door is locked, stating that Tails needs to get back outside. Tails offers to just chill in the room, then show up to the after party like gods. When screams can be heard outside, Tails states that they are screams of laughter, a sign of how much they are loving the movie. It is then that Sonic reveals his entire plan: ''Two Bad Characters was an enormous scam. Sonic has rigged the theater to explode to get back at Tails. He further states that by letting Tails be Player One and himself Player Two, he has effectively robbed Tails of his inability to die, even if sacrificing top billing was part of the plan. All of this to have his revenge against his former best friend. Tails starts to curse out Sonic but is interrupted when the theater explodes. The final scene of Season 4 reveals the force of the blast threw an unconscious Sonic and the ruined boiler into space. Tails pops out of the boiler, having regained his status of Player Two, and therefore his immortality, by confirming Sonic's plan was to kill everyone else in the theater before calling him a dick. Sonic is incredulous that Tails did not die, even though they were blasted into space. Before long, a bright light starts shining down on them. At the end screen, Sonic comes on screen and flatly states "Hilarious outtake." Character Appearances *Kirby *Soniqua *Alex Kidd *Pooka *Fygar *Earthworm Jim *Doctor Eggman *Gilius Thunderhead *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Link *Princess Peach *Amy Rose *Linda *Dog (Shadow) *Mother Brain Gallery File:Sonic For Hire - The Red Carpet (Season 4 Finale)|Video Two bad.JPG What light.JPG Transcript To see the transcript click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finale